October 13
by glambertdirectioner
Summary: Mulder's birthday
1. Chapter 1

October 13 

Chapter 1

It's a fine and beautiful day. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. You can hear the birds chirping and the sound of children playing in the park.

Dana Scully woke up in her bed and stared at the wall. She looked at her clock that's on her bedside table and realized it's 9.00am and the date is September 30. She was shocked because her boyfriend's birthday is in 13 days. She was so shocked. She got out of bed and cleaned her herself and got dressed and went to work. As she finally reached the FBI building, she went straight to the basement office. When she went in, there was two other agents that was working inside of the office. One was on the computer typing reports and the other was just reading some old X File. John Doggett and Monica Reyes.

"Morning Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes," said Scully as she walked in. "Morning Agent Scully. How are you?" asked Agent Doggett as he looked up to her. "I'm doing just fine but I'm a bit shocked and worried though," she said with a frown on her face.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Agent Reyes in confusion. Looking at the two agents, Scully replied, "Well as you both know that Mulder is now my boyfriend." The two agents looked at each other with a smile on their face as she continued. " His birthday is in 13 days and I want to do something special for him but I don't know what to do."

Agent Doggett got up from his chair and walked over to the desk that Agent Reyes was working on and leaned back. "Well do you have anything in mind?" he asked politely. Scully looked at him and said, "Well sorta" Then he asked, "Well what is it?"

"Well, I'm thinking of a pool party at The Tower Hotel because Mulder loves to swim and we sometimes spend our weekends there." she said with a grin. "That's perfect. I'm sure Mulder will love that," said Agent Reyes as she smiled at her. "But I"m gonna need some help," said Scully as she looked at the two agents.

"Anything Dana because you helped us a lot." said Agent Doggett. " Ok. First of all, don't tell anything to Mulder because this is a surprise birthday party." Both of the agents were nodding in agreement. "And second of all, I need your help on inviting people. Please help me." Scully begged the two agents. " Sure we can do that," said Agent Reyes as she walked over to where Agent Doggett was standing. "Thank you sooo much!" said Scully as she hugged the two agents


	2. Chapter 2

October 13 

Chapter 2

The day has passed by so quickly. After work Scully hurried home so that she can start making the bookings but she had to call Mulder first. She was finally inside of her apartment. She picked up the house phone and called Mulder. The phone was ringing and someone picked it up after 5 seconds.

"Hello?" said from the other side of the phone. " Mulder, it's me," said Scully. "Hey beautiful. Why didn't you call me during work today? asked Mulder. "Sorry. I was kinda busy today." Mulder always understands why Scully was so busy. "That's ok. So are we still on with our date tonight?" asked Mulder. "Yeah about that Mulder," Scully said when she's trying to come up with an excuse. "I can't make it tonight"said Scully. "Why? What's wrong?" Mulder asked in confusion. "You see I have a family dinner to go to and my cousins are going to be there and this is the only time I get to see them again. That's why I can't make it tonight. Please don't be mad at me," Scully was pretending to use her sad voice and she was lying. "I'm not mad at you. I'm never mad at you. Scully, go to your family dinner and I want you to have fun." said Mulder. Scully pretended to be shocked. "Really?" she asked. "Yes. Really." Mulder replied. Scully said, " Thanks Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Scully asked. Mulder said, "Yup sure." Scully smiled and said, "Ok. Bye. I love you." Mulder was so happy to hear that. " I love you too. Bye."

As the call had ended, Scully started to make the bookings. She knows that Mulder will be so surprised. With all the bookings done, Scully was so exhausted and decided to go to bed. So she changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. She was so excited about the party.


	3. Chapter 3

October 13 

Chapter 3

Scully woke up the next day. She was thrilled that all the bookings she made were done. There was so many things she had to book for Mulder's birthday. She had to book things like a room for the both of them to spend their weekends in but the important thing that she had booked was the pool. She asked the hotel manager whether it can be used for a birthday party and the hotel manager said yes.

She got out of bed and started getting ready to go to work. When she reached the basement office, she first asked a question to Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett. "So how's it going? Have you guys started inviting people yet?" Both of the agents looked at Scully with a smile. "Of course we did. We invited The Lone Gunmen, some of Mulder's friends and we also invited his mom and some of his cousins," said Agent Doggett. "That's great. Thank you so much for helping me," Scully said with joy.

"So have you thought about what to buy him for a birthday gift?" asked Agent Reyes. Scully was so shocked that she forgot about what to get for him. "Oh crap. No! I haven't." She had seriously forgotten about that. She sat down to let herself relax. She looked at the desk and then she looked at her locket that Mulder had given to her for Christmas about two years ago. With just one look at her locket, she knew exactly what to get for Mulder.

After work, she quickly went to the mall and went inside to one of shops. She told the shop manager that his gift should be done by next Friday. The shop manager said it will be done when it's ready to be picked up. Scully also asked the shop manager if he could wrap the gift and the shop manager said ok.

After that Scully hurried home. When she reached home, she called Mulder. "Hello?" said Mulder. "Hey Mulder!" said Scully with her smile on her face. "Hey Scully! What's up?" Mulder was so happy to hear her voice. "Wanna hangout?" Without thinking Mulder replied with, "Yes! I would love that." Scully was so glad he wanted to hangout. "Great! Can you get some dinner and come over to my place right now?" Mulder was getting excited. "Yes! Definitely! I'll see you soon." Scully replied, "Great! Can't wait!" Mulder smiled again, "I love you! Bye!" Scully laughed, "I love you too! See you soon! Bye!"

As the phone clicked off, Scully headed to her bathroom so that she can be clean and fresh when Mulder arrives. When she came out of the shower, she quickly got dressed in her shirt and track pants. When she finally got dressed, she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and she saw Mulder dressed in a white shirt, jeans and leather jacket. She opened the door to him. Mulder gave a Scully a hug when he saw her and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey beautiful!" said Mulder while he hugged her. "Hey handsome!" said Scully while she grabbed Mulder's hand and walked with him to her living room.

"I'm really sorry that we haven't seen each other for two days. I have been really busy," Scully apologized as they sat down on the couch. "Hey. It's ok. I know it's hard working on the X Files without me," said Mulder as he kissed Scully on her cheek. Scully giggled. "So what's for dinner?" asked Scully. "Sushi!" said Mulder with a grin of his face. Scully was surprised. "Great! I haven't had that for like a month," said Scully as she smiled.

Scully laid the food on the table while Mulder was selecting a movie for them to watch. When Mulder sat back down on the couch, he immediately put his arm around Scully and they started eating their dinner. While they were eating their dinner and watching the movie, they were connecting with each other by laughing and smiling at each other and Mulder kissed Scully on her forehead for a couple of times. When the movie was finally over, Mulder clicked off the remote and they turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Hey Mulder, it's getting late. Do you want to stay with me tonight or would you like to return to your apartment?" Scully asked. Without thinking Mulder said, "I want to stay with you tonight." Scully felt so happy. "Well lets clean up and get ready for bed shall we?" said Scully as she stood up to clean the table. When everything was cleared away, Mulder took hold of Scully's hand and led her to her bedroom. Scully climbed onto the bed first. Mulder took off his leather jacket and slipped in right beside her. Mulder kissed her forehead as he held her tightly as he could.

"Hey Mulder. Your birthday is next weekend. What do you wanna do?" Scully asked. Mulder said, "Well, I just want to be with you." Scully smiled. "Heres an idea. What about we go to The Tower Hotel and spend the weekend there?" asked Scully. Mulder looked at Scully and smiled. "That's a great idea. We haven't been to our special place for awhile. That would be a great place to spend the weekend and to spend my birthday!" Mulder was excited.

Scully snuggled in closer. Mulder whispered something to Scully, "I love you so much Scully". Scully looked at Mulder and he kissed her. When they came apart, Scully whispered something back, "I love you too Mulder." Mulder snuggled in even closer. "Goodnight Scully," said Mulder, almost falling asleep. "Goodnight Mulder," said Scully, also falling asleep.

They finally closed their eyes and went to sleep with a smile on their face.


	4. Chapter 4

October 13 

Chapter 4

When they woke up the next day, they decided to spend the whole day together. Just the two of them together with nobody else.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Mulder. Suddenly he came up with an idea. "Do you want to have a picnic at the park? Since today is a beautiful day," asked Mulder as he looked at Scully. Scully smiled. "I would love that but first why don't you got back to your apartment and get cleaned while I do the same thing and when you're done, you'll pick me up," Scully said as she hugged Mulder. "Sure. Why not?" said Mulder as he planted a kiss on her hair.

Mulder had to leave. Scully followed Mulder to the door. "I'll see you in awhile," said Mulder, smiling at Scully. "Definitely," Scully replied. Mulder kissed her before he left. When Mulder left, Scully had to get clean and had to get ready before Mulder picks her up for their picnic date.

As minutes passed, Mulder finally came back and picked Scully up for their picnic date at the park. When they reached Mulder's car, Mulder opened the car door for Scully. He was such a gentleman. Before he closed the car door, Mulder planted a kiss on Scully's cheek. After that Mulder closed the car door and went over to the driver's seat and started the car. Within seconds they were of to the park.

When they finally reached the park, they just had a walk with each other. Side by side. Holding hands and enjoying each other's had found a brilliant spot to have their picnic. They were having their picnic under a tree and they had a beautiful view of the it was starting to get dark, they decided they should start heading home. So Mulder had to send Scully home but he can't stay because she had to go to work the next day.

When they reached Scully's apartment door, Scully dug out her keys and unlocked it. She turned to face Mulder and gave him a hug. "I had fun today," said Mulder as he was hugging her tightly. "Me too. I'll call you after work tomorrow." said Scully. "I'd love that," said Mulder as he kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Mulder. I love you" said Scully. Mulder replied with, "Goodnight Scully. I love you too."

They both said goodnight to each other. Scully went to bed and wrapped herself with her blanket. She was excited because Mulder's birthday was in a few days time and she had fun yesterday and today. Thinking of Mulder, made her smile . She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Mulder


	5. Chapter 5

October 13 

Chapter 5

The days has passed by so quickly. It was finally October 13, Mulder's birthday, has finally arrived.

Scully was so happy that she can't wait to surprise Mulder but she had to call the hotel manager and the two agents, to ask whether everything is done and ready. Everything was ready. Then Scully called Mulder.

"Hey Mulder. Are you ready to spend your birthday at our special place?" Scully asked with a smile. "Yes. I'm ready," Mulder replied. "Did you pack your swimming stuff because I thought we'd go straight to the pool after we check in," asked Scully in excitement. "Yes. I did and that would be a great idea to go for a swim," said Mulder as he was smiling. "Ok. I'll pick up in a few minutes, ok?" Mulder asked. "Sure. Can't wait!" said Scully as she was thinking of how much fun they're gonna have.

When they reached the hotel, the first thing they did was checking in then after that they went straight to their hotel room and put their stuff down so that they can head straight to the pool.

They were walking to the elevator, hand in hand. When they stepped in, Mulder punched the floor number that says 'swimming pool' on it. They waited in the elevator for a few seconds. They stepped out of the elevator as it opened. They started walking towards to the pool. They were just chatting, walking hand in hand, when…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MULDER!" the crowd yelled. Mulder was so shocked. He was speechless. He finally said, "Oh my gosh! Thanks so much! Who planned this party?" asked Mulder. "Scully planned this party," said John. Mulder was so shocked to hear that and he turned to face Scully. "You planned this?" Mulder was so surprised. "Yes I did," said Scully as she kissed him. "Thank you so much. And thank you for being an excellent girlfriend," Mulder thanked Scully after they pulled apart from the kiss. "Your welcome. Come on, lets have some fun," said Scully as Mulder put his arm around her and they joined in the pool party.

Everyone was in a party mood tonight. The music was playing, everyone was dancing and some people were swimming and they all had fun. Soon it was getting dark, people started to go home.

Mulder and Scully returned to their hotel room as they got ready for bed. "Thanks again for a great birthday party Scully," said Mulder as he slide in next to Scully. "Your welcome," said Scully as she snuggled in closer. They both gazed at each other for awhile but Scully had remembered that there was something she had to do.

She sat up and reached for her bedside drawer and opened it. She grabbed the nicely wrapped present and gave it to Mulder. "Happy Birthday Mulder," said Scully as she handed Mulder the nicely wrapped present. Mulder was surprised. "Oh Scully, you didn't have to," said Mulder as he looked at Scully. "I wanted too," said Scully as she smiled at Mulder.

Mulder opened the present. Inside there laid a locket. Mulder smiled at it. "Hey, this locket looks like the one that I gave you two years ago," said Mulder as he looked at Scully in confusion. "Yes it does. Open it.," said Scully. Mulder opened the locket. In the locket, there was a picture of Scully. Next to the picture it says, "I love you Mulder." Mulder looked at Scully and said, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it," Mulder was so shocked. Scully took the locket from him and placed it around his neck. Mulder looked at Scully and said, "Scully can you please tell your boyfriend that he's such a lucky guy to have a wonderful girlfriend like you," said Mulder as he put his arm around Scully. "Mulder, you're such a lucky guy to have a wonderful girlfriend like me," said Scully as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much Scully," turning to face Scully. Scully snuggled in closer and smiled at him. He pressed his lips to her and she opened her mouth to him as he slipped his tongue in deeper. They're kiss turned quickly into a passionate kiss but Mulder broke away, staring deeply into her eyes. He then cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep. Mulder stayed awake for awhile because he watched Scully sleeping and he was also thinking of Scully being an excellent girlfriend and he was also thinking of how much she meant to him. He would never let her go because she means the world to him and he loves her. Thinking about his Scully made him smile and it also made him sleepy. He finally closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep. Today was his best birthday ever and it's all thanks to his Scully.


End file.
